


The Way You Make Me Feel

by eugenes



Series: sub jae [8]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Dom Brian, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Jae, theres Some plot i guess but, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Jae has a wet dream right beside his long time crush. He's been having them a lot, will ever finally confess?





	The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> title is from michael jackson's the way you make me feel JFKSJFN

_Everything felt hot._

_The room smelled of sex, Jae felt intoxicated. He felt someone rub their hands up and down his sides, kissing his neck._

_Younghyun._

_Jae felt his boxers being slipped off, his rock hard cock getting caught. He whimpered._

_"Relax," He heard Younghyun say, hands going to between his thighs. His back arched, silently giving into the other's touch._

_Younghyung chuckled, making preum leak out of Jaehyung's cock. He was so hard._

_He whined, and guided Younghyun's hands to his dick, moaning when they made contact._

_"You're so sensitive, baby. It's cute." Jae whined at Younghyun's words, his hips bucking up into his fist._

_He felt Younghyun kiss down his thighs, his most sensitive spots. He whined, whimpered, his back arching. He put his hand in Younghyun's hair, squirming when he bit down harder._

_This continued on for what felt like forever, until Younghyun took him into his mouth._

_Jae felt like a teenager, already being close. Dream Younghyun seemed to notice._

_"Close?" Younghyun asked, making Jae nod. "Cum." Younghyun said, and Jae arched his back and whined as he felt waves of pleasure go through him._

When he woke up, he groaned. His boxers were sticky. He was sweating. This was the third time this week.

He really needed to confess soon.

He sighed, and got up. He looked over at sleeping Younghyun. He didn't stir when Jae accidentally hissed as his cold feet touched the carpet.

He stretched, cringing as his now soft dick made contact with the cold, drying cum in his boxers.

He really really hoped he didn't make noises in his sleep.

He yawned, grabbing a random white tee and a hoodie, along with a simple black pair of jeans. He didn't know if they were Younghyun's or not, but he didn't care. They shared clothes all the time.

He walked into the bathroom, and turned on the light. He looked into the mirror, notcing his wild hair and slick, slightly puffy lips.

He blushed, remembering what his dream was about. Did Younghyun hear him moaning in his sleep? Shaking his head, he put down his clothes. He walked to the shower, before turning on the water and hopping in.

The hot water felt good on bis skin, his anxiety slowly washing away. But it was still there. Was conffessing his feelings for his best friend was the right choice?

What if he ruined everything?

What if Younghyun didn't want to be friends anymore? His thoughts were soon interrupted as Younghyun stepped into the bathroom.

"Hey, sorry," Younghyun said, his morning deep voice, loud against the water. Jae felt his cock twich. 

Not now, he told himself.

"I just had to pee." Younghyun said. He flushed, making the shower water cold. Jae hissed. At least his dick turned soft again.

"Shit, sorry. I forgot. Anyways, I saw like–dry cum on the spare bed. What was that about?" Younghyun said, before brushing his teeth.

Jae lathered up shampoo in his hands, before beginning to wash his hair.

"I don't know what you mean," He said, making Younghyun groan. "Bullshit." He said, before spitting toothpaste in the sink and rinsing his mouth.

"Jae. I don't know if you haven't been getting action or what, but everytime you come over, you're moaning in your sleep. Like you're havin wet dreams." 

So Younghyun did know. Jae felt mortified.

"I'm sorry." Jae said softly, wanting to slip in this shower and die.

"For what? It's fine, it all happens to us. It's just," Younghyun paused. 

"Fuck. It's just, your moans are kinda, hot. You get really whiny, and loud sometimes. And I know we're bros or whatever, but you turn me on sometimes. I'm sorry if you hate me, but I felt like I was gonna go crazy." Younghyun confessed.

Jae blushed. Did he really turn his best friend on?

"Actually, I uh. The dreams, they're about you." Jae said, turning off the water as he was finished withhis shower. He washed his body and face as Younghyun was confessing.

He cringed as the bathroom got silent. He stood there, behind the curtain. 

"Come out when you're done." Is all Younghyun said, and left the room.

Jae took a deep breath. Was Younghyun mad at him? But, he turned him on. What the fuck was happening? What was going to happen.

He shook his head, and got out the shower, putting a towel on his waist, somewhat drying his hair with another.

He threw the small one for his hair in the hamper, and took another deep breath.

He didn't bother putting on the random clothes he got off the floor, instead leaving the towel around his waist.

His anxiety was bubbling up inside of him. He felt his mind coming up with every worse case scenario. He didn't want to lose Younghyun. 

He couldn't.

He opened the door, and shut it. Younghyun took off the sheets on the inflatable bed, and was letting the air out.

He was sitting on the bed. He turned to Jae, who was standing awkwardly.

"Look, I–" Younghyun began, but Jae started talking.

"I'm sorry I've been having dreams about you. It's just, fuck. I like you a lot. I have since we became friends. You're really sweet and caring, and not to mention sexy. Your deep morning voice makes me hot and bothered. Thinking about your tongue and what it could do makes me squirm. I think about kissing you until we're both left breathless. I also think about us watching Netflix on the couch until the ass crack of dawn. Going on dates. Kissing and holding hands. I know we'll just be best friends, bros but–" and before Jae could finish, Younghyun kissed him.

Jae froze. His best friend, his crush, was kissing him. Before long, he started to kiss back, whimpering. 

Younghyun was a really good kisser. They faught for dominance, Younghyun winning. 

They kissed until they felt like they needed air. They pulled away, and Younghyun rested his forehead on Jae's, his arms going to his neck.

"Jae. Fuck. I like you too. Since like, a week after we became friends. I knew I wanted to be with you. I thought about the same things you have. Fuck, I even. I even thought about pinning you to the bed, sucking you off and edging you until you cried and begged to cum. Kissing you until you couldn't breathe, until your plump lips were red and slick, swollen. I thought about holding you and playing with your hair at night as we fell asleep together. I thought about asking to be your boyfriend for the longest time, but I was always scared if rejection."

Younghyun rested his head on Jae's. Jae lifted his head, and stared into his eyes.

"We're so stupid. But guess what, you can ask me out now." Jae said, a small smile on his lips.

Younghyun smiled back. "Park Jaehyung, will you be my boyfriend?" 

Jae blushed, and smiled bigger, "Of course. Now, what about the part where we make out until we're breathless and you make me cum with your mouth?" 

Younghyun smirked, "Of course, baby." His voice deeper, like his morning voice. Jae blushed.

"Is your voice like, always that deep?" Jae said, his voice cracking. 

Younghyun smirked, "Yeah, when I'm turned on. I know you like it. C'mon, on the bed, towel off." 

Jae blushed more, threw off his towel, and got onto the bed. His cock was already dripping hard, his legs moving, trying to cover himself up, as he felt Younghyun staring at him.

"Fuck, you're so sexy." Younghyun said, jumping onto Jae and roughly kissing him. He went to his neck, leaving a few hickeys here and there.

Jae moaned and squirmed, grinding his cock against Younghyun's thigh. Younghyun pulled away and smirked "Needy, are we?"

Jae's blush grew down to his chest, "Shut up." Younghyun chuckled.

"How about I mark up your collarbones a little bit, and I work down your thighs?" Younghyun said, looking at Jae in the most intimidating look Jae has seen.

"Please." He whined. Younghyun got to work, leaving marks on Jae's sexy collarbones. Jae squirmed, and said he was close.

"Already?" Younghyun said, kissing down Jae's chest. Jae nodded. Younghyun hummed, his hand going to Jae's cock, and squeezed.

"Can you cum on command?" Younghyun asked, kissing down Jae's thighs, milking the whiniest sounds from the boy.

"I could try," Jae said, his hips bucking when Younghyun bit his skin in this one particular place.

Younghyun held his hips down with the hand that wasn't on his cock. "Hips down." He said, giving Jae a look that made him nod and obey as he was told.

Younghyun kissed down Jae's thighs for some time until Jae begged and begged for him to cum.

"C'mon, it's been forever! Let me cum, please?" He whined, tears coming out of his eyes as he grew desperate.

"On my count." Younghyun said, and Jae nodded."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Cum." And with that Younghyun withdrew his hand from Jae's aching red, throbbing cock and Jae moanded loudly, his orgasm washing over him.

He came so hard some got onto his face. He layed there for a minute, feeling boneless.

He opened his eyes to see Younghyun jerking himself off. "Fuck. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Jae chuckled and smiled, "Now that you're my boyfriend, you'll see it often."

When Jae said boyfriend, Younghyun moaned. He was close.

"Cum on me," Jae said, and Younghyun nodded. "I'm close." He said, and Jae told him he knows.

After a few more strokes, and looking at how much he wrecked Jae already, he came. 

After his orgasm was over, he fell onto the bed beside Jae. They kissed, before Jae complained about feeling icky.

"I need to shower again." He said, cringing as the cum was drying on him.

"Let's shower together, boyfriend." Younghyun said, kissing Jae's shoulder.

"Boyfriend." Jae repeated.


End file.
